


Catria’s n Catra

by Kitsune_Angst



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Author, Author Is Sleep Deprived, F/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 02:55:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30099240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_Angst/pseuds/Kitsune_Angst
Summary: This will make sense in time okay, right now this doesn't make any sense at all but just  wait.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Catria was a 13 year old bengal cat, for someone that age she was quite independent, she could use a spear and a bow, she was cunning and clever. She could hold her breath 3-4 minutes, and she unlike most cats her age, had quite a good grasp on her magic, 1 in 4 cats were born with magic, each cat was born with a different type of magic and since no 1 cat had the same power, they had to train themselves, at least that was how it used to be, now cats with similar powers help each other in anyway possible. Small note, her mother was Queen Priya, and her father was King Linus, she was technically called, Princess Catria, ‘eh rather go by Cat or Catria’ she thought to herself,

Almost no one knows they exist, since the cats could hold their breath for 2-3 (sometime longer) minutes they took advantage of this, in a pine forest there was a lake in the middle, in the middle of the lake was a island, under the island was a HUGE cave it was as big as the whole pine forest, (which took a day to make a full lap around,) they knew of the whole Rebellion vs Horde situation, at they didn’t want to get involved, but, it seemed luck was against them since Princess Catria was catnapped.


	2. Chapter 2

Catra was 13 she was a bengal cat from what she had heard, she was very independent but others just called her lazy, she seemed to naturally know how to use a spear and a bow, and she could hold her breath for a while but never tested how long she could go for, but, sometimes in desperate moments when fighting the Rebellion, she’d try to claw their smug faces, and unexplained fire would ignite on her paw, they would run away screaming and leave her in shock, she felt an unexplained comfort when Adora called her Catria once, she liked it when people called her cat.

Catra awoke with a yawn, she slid her claws out then she sheathed them again, she blicked her eyes open until they weren’t blurry anymore, she stood on all fours in her bed, due to her shorter back legs she could stand on all fours, she that made her short but that she used to trick people into thinking she was weak, ‘THEN CLAWING THEIR EYES OUT!’ she thinks to herself, she stands on her hind legs and makes her way to the trading grounds, since their trainer is sick SHE has to train them herself.


	3. Assassin part 1

Catra finished training, and made her way other to her squad, they were getting ready for an attack. An assassination really, a Rebellion spy is apparently hiding in the outskirts of BrightMoon, Catra and her squad had to kill him, catra looked over to her squad, they we’re almost ready, but they had to move faster, or else they wouldn’t make it in time, a huge storm was coming and that would make it easier to sneak in, once they were done getting dressed in full black they made their way to the outskirts of BrightMoon. Catra pointed to a building about three house in, “that’s the one, fifth floor on the left side.” She told them, they nodded and she began to lead them to the building, the loud heavy rain didn’t bother her much but the others hated it, “do we really have to do this in the rain” Lonnie complained, “yes it gives us the advantage, they can’t hear us” Catra hissed at Lonnie, she then made a leap onto the roof on a small store and gave out her paw, “cmon” she meowed, she pulled them all up then lead them across the roofs of the buildings. 

Once at the building they needing to reach, catra leaped onto the window and pointed to a pipe, “climb onto that” she ordered them, Kyle looked scared as usual but the others looked determined to show her what they were capable of, catra got to lay down on the window seal and watch them try to grip onto the pipe, once they all had a grip on each other and the pipe. Catra lead them up to the fifth floor, once they were there the rest of her squad had to rest, once rested- “the windows looked how are we gonna get in” Lonnie questioned her, catra sighed and slid out her claws as far as they would go, (which was quite far and sharp,) she used her claw to pick the lock on the window seal and then they went to his bed.


End file.
